Naruto, The Blue Ravager
by SnowyLightning
Summary: Having been "dropped" into a storage, for weapons, magic, and true history, Naruto will prove to the shinobi world, that, the Sharingan, is nothing compared to the powers of a Blue Ravager. Powerful, and most likely, Godlike, yet Realistic, Naruto.
1. Solitude

Naruto, The Blue Mage

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"_Spirit/Summon"_

"**Demon/God"**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Solitude. I don't want to be alone anymore…"

October 10th… he didn't know why he shouldn't have left his house. After all, the old man didn't give him a reason. So he did like every other child would do…

He left.

Naruto Uzumaki was a curious child. Everyone who knew him, knew that. Hyperactive, abnormally cheerful… not many knew that this was just a mask. A mask of what Naruto wanted to be.

However, his curiousness was one thing that wasn't a mask. Having been "raised" in an orphanage that disliked him,(much like everyone else in the village) he hadn't been allowed many things. Nor was he allowed near many things, and so on and so forth…

Thus he had grown up, always wanting to investigate everything around him, whether good, or bad. This had put him in awkward, silly, and painful situations, even if it wasn't for him.( He would wonder for years why all those men glared at him when he was hugged to the chest of the creepy snake lady…)

Now back to Naruto leaving his apartment.

The eight year old child was having a blast, having not been outside his house during the night. So many things were different compared to how they were during the day!

However… one thing was missing. Where were all the villagers?

You should understand right now that Naruto has only been in the academy two years, having not have entered two years earlier, and the class has not yet spoken about recent history, such as the Attack Of The Kyuubi, though clan-raised children have been told.

With that being told, you should have figured that, while Naruto knows that today is his birthday, he doesn't know that today was also the day of the Kyuubi's Fall. With that said and done, Naruto headed to Ichiraku's Ramen for, well, ramen of course.

However, life shines on the right person at the wrong time, every time, no?

As Naruto entered the main plaza(?) of Konoha, or rather the Festival at the time, a man who wasn't drunk just happened to spot Naruto.

"Well what do you know? It's the demon-brat.", the man spoke mockingly with disgust rimming his voice.

Immediately the drunken populace started sneering at the boy, who just flinched in return. As much as they wanted to beat the little demon (You would think they'd notice that the Kyuubi wasn't so little…), they knew that not all the ANBU would allow it. In the end, they just settled on sneering and throwing things at the boy, every now and then.

Naruto, on the other hand, was just very confused. But, after all, who wouldn't be confused.

Stumbling through the crowd, suddenly frightened, Naruto slipped into an alleyway. Trying to decipher what had just happened wasn't easy. After all, most of the times Naruto had been in town had been with old man Hokage. No pedestrian would dare hurt Naruto while in the presence of their leader.

As he thought about, Naruto decided to just ask the old man the next day. But just as Naruto got up to leave…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!", Naruto screamed as he tumbled down the now opened floor, that had opened from a loose brick.

Nobody looked up as the floor closed up. After all, whoever had caused the demon-brat's scream, should be praised… right?

* * *

Author's Note's: Remade. Nothing much to say, really. So, yeah. I got a Final Fantasy XIII addiction and this is what it made itself to be. Anyways, after I finish this story, I'm thinking of doing a Naruto/FFXIII crossover. Naruto in Cocoon, that is. Well anyways, this is going to be the Author's Note for chapter's 1 - 4 due to them all being released on the same day. So, I guess that's it.

See Ya,

S.L.


	2. Indulgence

Naruto, The Blue Mage

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"_Spirit/Summon"_

"**Demon/God"**

Disclaimer: This will be for the whole story. _**I HAVE NOT, DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO. FINAL FANTASY. OR THE QUOTES FROM FFIX. PERIOD!!!**_

…

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Indulgence. I do what I want! You have problem!?"

When Naruto awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was cold. The next was that he hurt. A lot.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling, mockingly showing him he was stuck down here. Naruto's eyes started to close, but immediately shot open when he remembered the night before.

He faintly remembered tumbling against the sides of the walls, until he had finally hit the ground. Wincing, Naruto remembered the pain that came with it. Getting up, the young child carefully looked around the room, cautious as to what could be residing within it.

Eventually realizing that it was impossible to see in this area, Naruto touched the closest wall and stumbled around, trying to find a way out.

Naruto, still half unconscious, didn't really think about what could have been where until he tripped over something sharp, which then scraped his thigh. Giving out a small cry of pain, he quickly looked down at the unexpected wound.

To his amazement, the wound had steam burning off it, and in a few seconds, had already healed. Shaking his head and deciding to ask the old Hokage about it later, Naruto got up, only for his hand to hit something on the wall.

In a flash, the room busted with light. The light gleamed and covered most of the objects in the room. Tomes, swords, wooden staffs… Naruto saw that the sharp object he had tripped over was a spear. With a jerk, Naruto dragged himself over to the biggest thing in the room… A giant tome.

Opening it up to a random page the first thing he saw…

Was "Blue Ravager".

* * *

Author's Note: Remade. Nothing much to say, really. So, yeah. I got a Final Fantasy XIII addiction and this is what it made itself to be. Anyways, after I finish this story, I'm thinking of doing a Naruto/FFXIII crossover. Naruto in Cocoon, that is. Well anyways, this is going to be the Author's Note for chapter's 1 - 4 due to them all being released on the same day. So, I guess that's it.

See Ya,

S.L.


	3. Arrogance

Naruto, The Blue Mage

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"_Spirit/Summon"_

"**Demon/God"**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Arrogance. The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty."

6 Years Later…

Yawning, the 14-year old stretched, his bones creaking at the action. Opening his dual-colored eyes, he got up.

Walking to one of the many bathrooms scattered throughout the apartment building, the teen turned the sink on, and quickly splashed his face with the ice cold water. Glancing at the mirror, one blood red eye, and one frosty blue eye stared back. The teen soon left back to his bedroom.

Exchanging his current pants for more durable one's, he slipped on his trench coat and left for his living room-kitchen combo.

Grabbing a slice of bread, the teen quietly examined himself in his full-body mirror. It had been 6 years and he looked quite different.

Black combat boots, soon followed by the usual jounin shinobi pants. Although instead of green, he preferred a black. He had bandages covering his lower torso, which in turn covered the seal hidden there. Over all that, he had a large white trench coat covering his body, going down to his lower shin, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Just as he was about to leave, he let out a chuckle. He had changed so much, compared to how he had been. The old him, and the him here… were so different. Whatever. He was a shinobi first and foremost. He was a better shinobi the way he was now. As for being a better person though…

As he quickly got a piece of bread, he wondered why none of the civilians could tell he was still Naruto. Just a little spell, the whisker marks covered and his facial features changed, to the slightest. His height, 5'8, was naturally grown through training. All he had done was say his name was Snow at a shop and bada-bing, bada-boom, they believed him. He, of course keep his original name, but with that name the civilian's were not only annoyances, but he had to pay more at shops too.

What a drag.

Snorting, he headed for the door knowing that this would be the year he would pass the genin exam, having purposely not passed before due to uninteresting class-mates. Yeah, sure it would have been entertaining had he been paired up with Rock Lee or Hyuuga Neji, but it was unlikely, Lee having had a lower grade then his. But now with the Uchiha…

Smirking to himself, the Uzumaki Naruto contemplated how this could work to his advantage.

* * *

Author's Note: Remade. Nothing much to say, really. So, yeah. I got a Final Fantasy XIII addiction and this is what it made itself to be. Anyways, after I finish this story, I'm thinking of doing a Naruto/FFXIII crossover. Naruto in Cocoon, that is. Well anyways, this is going to be the Author's Note for chapter's 1 - 4 due to them all being released on the same day. So, I guess that's it.

See Ya,

S.L.


	4. Dilemma

Naruto, The Blue Mage

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"_Spirit/Summon"_

"**Demon/God"**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Dilemma. Having sworn fealty, must I spend my life in servitude?"

A young man walked gracefully towards the Konoha Academy, raising a hand to greet the familiar people across the street. Not that they would wave back if they knew who he was. Scowling, Naruto knew it to be the truth. But then again, that was what "Snow", was for.

Shaking his head, he waved to one last person and took to the roofs. His thoughts always took a dive in this direction. Scowling once again, Naruto glared at nothing in particular as he planted his feet on the academy ground's. Walking into the academy, Naruto went through all the twists and turns and calmly took a seat once he reached his class. Glancing to his right, he saw Shikamaru talking with Chouji. Looking forwards, for other people he thought would pass was Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Then there were the two fan girls, Ino and Sakura, who were likely to pass, along with the two boys at his side and himself.

Waiting for Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, he heard the class counting down. He was confused for a moment, but when he noticed the absence of Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san, he quickly understood.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...!", and with that, the doors blasted open, the two females screeching about "true love". Naruto didn't really have any personal problem with them or their fan girl status, like most males and non-fan girls. He just hoped they grew out of that stage before they were killed.

Eyeing the fan girls as the stalked over to Sasuke-san, he shifted his eye to said Uchiha. He was just staring ahead, not giving anything in the room much thought. If he had noticed the two girls though, he probably would've slide down to the end of the three seats, having had sat down in the middle, so he would only have to deal with one of the two.

Sighing, Naruto was about to change his eye contact to another, but Iruka-sensei came in at that moment. And then Mizuki… he had this odd gleam in his eye.

Shrugging it off, Naruto leaned back, waiting for Iruka to call for "attendance". Does it really matter if some one's here or not? Their teaching us to be shinobi, not teacher's pet's.

"…Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino," Iruka announced, the two students making their own sounds of introduction. Sasuke "hn-ing", and Ino yelping in surprise, having been arguing with Sakura.

"And, Snow."

"Go on," Snow, or rather, Naruto said, smirking.

"Right, so now that we've gone through attendance, let the Genin Exams begin.", Iruka said, giving out the examination papers.

Looking at his, Naruto immediately knew something was wrong. "What would the velocity of the kunai be if it traveled from point A to point D only to rebound to point B?" (?) These were Chunin, if not Jounin, level questions.

Rolling his eyes at the immaturity of his instructors, he raised his hand and calmly said, "You know, if you want to fail a student, I'm sure there's a less obvious way."

Iruka looked ready to burst, until he actually registered what Naruto had said.

"What?"

Naruto gave a bored stare to his two teachers. "I said, if you wanted to fail me, there's a better way then putting Jounin level questions on an academy level test."

Confused, Iruka made his way over to Naruto and examined his paper. Quickly scanning over it, Iruka put it back down and scratched his head.

"Huh. Sorry Naru-errr Snow, guess Mizuki made a mistake when handing out the test's. Not quite sure how that happened, but I'll go get you one of the real tests." Iruka said while giving a suspicious look to Mizuki.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the Hokage had told his teachers about his identity.

After the paper test, the two teachers lead the class outside. It was a test of accuracy - throwing kunai's, and shuriken at dart board. (I CAN NOT remember the real name for them. Just think a dart board. The farther out, the less points. And it goes in to a bull's eye.) - stealth - a simple obstacle course - and tracking - once again, an obstacle course.

Really though, none of this mattered. After all, if you couldn't pass the Ninjutsu part of the exam, you automatically fail. And I mean damn. What loser would get such an epic fail as that…

As the students entered to be tested, the Blue Ravager-In-Training quietly groaned. It was this that he hated the most. Waiting. He'd much rather be in the field, fighting off his worry's. Sighing, he readied himself for a long wait.

And a long wait it was.

Eventually though, his turn came. He quietly walked up and entered the room.

"Alright Snow. You have to make three Bunshins using the Bunshin no jutsu to successfully complete the exam.", Iruka announced in a tired voice, most likely due to all the students before him.

"_Hmmm, Bunshin? Just great," _Naruto thought, furrowing his eyebrows in contemplation. Though after seeing most jutsu, they came easily to him, he still couldn't gather the control to perform the Bunshin no jutsu, even though he can see the chakra being manipulated. It was, aggravating, to say the least.

Sighing, Naruto gave a sad attempt at the Bunshin.

"Bunshin…," Naruto whispered, trying his best to keep his erratic chakra under control.

What came out was better then what he had expected. One half dead bunshin, one semi-dead bunshin, and one fully functional bunshin. Still, Naruto looked at the two deformed illusions scowling with a twitching eye.

With a look of disbelief on his face, Iruka said, "… Sorry, Snow. You fail."

Giving a sound of annoyance, said Mage turned and left the room, wondering why the test just had to be on bunshin.

Mizuki was frowning though. He had expected the brat to have begged to pass. It was, only natural, after all. That had been the most assured way to get the brat to do his work and he had thought that every child wanted desperately to be a shinobi. He'd have to work much harder, or all this planning would go to waste. Little did he know, Naruto had had plans of his own.

Outside, Naruto was quietly cursing his chakra control. He had needed to pass this year, with the Uchiha. It was the most guaranteed way to get higher level missions quicker. And that meant more opportunity's to use and expand his collection of blue magic.

Sighing, Naruto wondered what else could go wrong…

* * *

Author's Note: Remade. Nothing much to say, really. So, yeah. I got a Final Fantasy XIII addiction and this is what it made itself to be. Anyways, after I finish this story, I'm thinking of doing a Naruto/FFXIII crossover. Naruto in Cocoon, that is. Well anyways, this is going to be the Author's Note for chapter's 1 - 4 due to them all being released on the same day. So, I guess that's it.

See Ya,

S.L.


End file.
